Velaris
by Alice1420
Summary: Serie de One shots con las parejas Dramione, Bliny, Thuna y Hansy. Hogwarts y Post Hogwarts, hijos.
1. Selección de casas

_Una colección de One Shots, pueden que tengan continuación puede que no… _

_Las parejas siempre serán Dramione, Blinny, Thuna y Hansy._

_x-x-x_

_**1.- Selección de casas**_

Draco, Theo y Blaise se encontraban en un parque muggle donde llevaban cada viernes por la tarde a sus hijos a "convivir" con niños de su edad. Una brillante idea de la señora Hermione Malfoy, la cual había sido ampliamente apoyada por sus amigas Luna Nott y Ginny Zabini.

Así que se acordó que serían los felices padres quienes se harían cargo de la tarea mientras sus esposas se tomaban una "Tarde de chicas".

Pero que quede claro que iban por que ellos querían, no porque los amenazaran con no tener sexo si no lo hacían.

—Debo reconocer que de primera no me agradaba la idea de tener que venir a este lugar cada viernes y que además tenía el impulso de maldecir a Draco por dejar que su esposa convenciera a las nuestras de hacer esto, pero es interesante ver como se desenvuelven nuestros hijos en un entorno muggle.

—Concuerdo contigo Theo, esto es muy provechoso para ellos. Cuando sean mayores podrán moverse tanto por el mundo mágico como por muggle, no como nosotros ¿Recuerdas la primera cita en grupo que tuvimos en el mundo muggle? Fue un desastre, aún recuerdo como Draco se levantó y grito a mitad de cine para defendernos del tiburón que aparecía en la película…hasta los niños se reían de él.

—Ah es cierto, Blaise prométeme que nunca me dejaras olvida eso —Theo se limpió una lagrima del ojo.

—Si ya termino el par de viejas habladoras de reírse a costa mía, ayúdenme a buscar a los chicos que se me perdieron de vista —Draco estiraba su cuello buscando una cabeza rubia, una castaña y una de cabello negro rojizo.

Blaise apunto hacia donde se encontraban los chicos sentados bajo un gran árbol —Allá están, tranquilo ellos saben que no se deben alejar del área de juegos.

Draco se relajó en la banca —No es eso, si no que cualquiera podría llegar a ellos. Es decir míralos, apenas tienen 10 años y ya se nota que son hijos de buenas familias y con esos rasgos físicos llaman la atención. A las niñas de este parque prácticamente les brillan los ojitos cada vez que aparecen —Theo y Blaise sonrieron mirando a sus propios hijos —Sobre todo Scorpius que es una copia a calco mía, bueno todo menos su cabello semi-rizado, eso es de Hermione.

Theo le dio un golpe en el hombro —¡Hey! no menosprecies a mi hijo, Dante es un galán en potencia, con mi cabello y los ojos de Luna, no es que pase desapercibido que digamos…

Blaise asintió y se cruzó de brazos — Lucien atrae miradas donde sea que vaya, es algo que heredo de mí, es inevitable y bueno su madre es hermosa —Blaise inspiro profundo, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca —Se imaginan si en vez de niños hubiéramos tenido niñas, niñas que serían iguales a sus madres, todas llenas de curvas, sonrisas hermosas, ojos embrujadores y cuerpos de infarto… Eso hubiera sido nuestro fin.

Draco y Theo parecieron pensarlo un momento y luego sacudirse ese sentimiento de rabia que los invadió, no sacaban nada con enfureceré por algo que no pasaría… cierto.

—Bueno pero no nos alejemos de la realidad, ahora díganme que creen ¿Dónde quedarán nuestros hijos cuando vayan a Hogwarts? —Pregunto Theo para cambiar de tema.

Draco se encogió de hombros —Scorpius ira a Slytherin, es decir es obvio, es mi hijo después de todo.

Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro —Te recuerdo, que también es hijo de su madre y si ella fuera una Gryffindor cualquiera tu lado Slytherin sería el dominante pero, es el hijo de la princesa de Gryffindor, eso pesa en la sangre amigo.

Theo vio el brillo en los ojos de Blaise, como les gustaba tocarle los huevos a su amigo —Blaise y yo estamos seguros de que nuestros hijos serán serpientes, la personalidad de Luna no es predominante en Dante y según Blaise, Lucien es igualito a él cuando era niño.

Blaise miro a Draco que parecía estar más blanco de lo normal —Te imaginas eso Theo, el primero Malfoy en ser clasificado en Gryffindor… sería un duro golpe.

—Eso no pasara, simplemente es imposible —Draco estaba en negación.

—No lo sé Draco, además de su madre Gryffindor… Scorpius pasa mucho tiempo con su querido padrino, quien te recuerdo es el "Héroe del mundo mágico, el elegido, el chico de oro", quizás el sombrero le grite que pertenece a Gryffindor apenas cruce a puerta del gran comedor.

Blaise y Theo estallaron de risa a ver sufrir a su amigo.

Ambos palmearon a su amigo en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Bueno, les propongo que realicemos un pequeño experimento y salimos de la duda ¿Qué les parece? —Blaise se puso de pie y llamo a los chicos para que se acercaran.

Notaron como muchas niñas y niños volteaban a verlos, pero como no hacerlo si parecían pequeños modelos de pasarela.

—¿Qué sucede papá?- Dijo el pequeño Lucien

—Tomen —Blaise les entrego a cada uno 2 dólares —Sabemos que sus madres no quieren que coman muchas cosas aquí porque después no cenan nada en casa, pero se han portado tan bien que se lo merecen. Pero no les daré nada más, así que no lo malgasten.

Los chicos tomaron el dinero y se fueron de regreso al árbol mirándose extrañados.

Blaise se volvió a sentar con sus amigos y Draco lo miro fijamente —¿Cuál es tu plan Blaise?

—Miren, el dinero que les di no les alcanzará para prácticamente nada de lo que venden en este parque… solo quiero ver cómo se las ingenian para comer algo, todos sabemos cómo siempre miran los carros de comida con ojitos brillantes… Si son verdaderos Slytherin sabrán como arreglárselas.

Theo y Draco se miraron —Está bien, veamos tu brillante plan en acción.

—Claro que es brillante y no quiero lágrimas ni quejas cuando veas a tu cachorro de León en acción Draco.

—Cierra la maldita boca Blaise.

Bajo el árbol

—Mi padre algo se trae entre manos, no se arriesgaría a que mi madre lo regañe por dejarnos comer golosinas como si nada.

Dante miraba sus dos dólares sospechosamente —No lo sé Lucien, con esto no es mucho lo que podamos conseguir, yo quiero de esas palomitas de maíz, pero el paquete más grande y con esto —Levanto el dinero —apenas si consigo el mediano.

Ambos miraron a Scorpius que parecía estar buscando a algo o alguien en las cercanías.

Lucien le dijo —Scorpius tu seguro quieres helado ¿no?

—Así es, pero como dijo Dante con este dinero no compraremos nada decente.

—Saben lo que eso significa no, debemos hacer algo y como lo veo solo tenemos dos opciones —Lucien dijo —juntamos el dinero y comemos juntos o cada uno busca como conseguir lo que quiere.

Dante pareció pensarlo —Yo creo que lo segundo, ninguno quiere comer lo mismo que el otro. Yo quiero palomitas de maíz, Scorpius quiere helado y tú, Lucien quieres esa cosa rosa de allá.

—Se llama algodón de azúcar Dante y si eso quiero, entonces ¿cada uno por su lado y nos vemos aquí cuando lo tengamos?, apuesto a que les gano y llego primero.

—Acepto la apuesta y tu Scorpius.

Scorpius sonrió de lado —Claro, veámonos aquí y veremos quién es el mejor.

El trio de chicos se encamino en diferentes direcciones.

Devuelta con los padres

—Mira se separaron.

—No pierdan detalle de nada, esto es un estudio de campo.

Draco no dijo nada pero no perdió de vista a su hijo y decía entre dientes —No seas un león, por Merlín, no seas un león.

Lucien y Dante llegaron hasta sus respectivos carritos y los rodearon analizando la mejor forma de conseguir su botín.

Dante se colocó detrás de una pareja de abuelitos que el sabia compraban palomitas de maíz para alimentar a las aves y comenzó a conversar con ellos.

Lucien se acercó a unas chicas que eran hermanas gemelas y hacían fila para comprar el algodón de azúcar y comenzó a usar sus encantos marca Zabini-Weasley, las chicas no supieron que las golpeo pero en menos de dos minutos soltaban risitas nerviosas y se miraban avergonzadas frente al muchacho de cabello negro frente a ellas.

Scorpius solo se acercó hasta el área de juegos y se sentó en un juego para niños mirando como jugaba un grupo de pequeños no muy lejos de él.

Blaise y Theo ya habían descifrado la estrategia de sus hijos y sonreían orgullosos y más aun viendo la mirada de desesperación de Draco.

—Cálmate Draco quizás está pensando en darles el dinero a esos niños para que se compren algo, lo ves después de todo no tienes un Gryffindor… tienes un Hufflepuff —Blaise estallo en carcajadas.

A Draco se le desencajo la mandíbula, no podía y no quería creer que lo que dijo su amigo fuera verdad.

—No no no, mi hijo debe seguir mi legado siendo el príncipe de Slytherin, es su deber.

—Pues entonces yo creo que a él nadie se lo ha dicho —Theo se unió a la burla.

Continuaron mirando y notaron que ya era turno de sus hijos de comprar sus golosinas

Dante ayudo a la pareja de abuelos a tomar su paquete pero cuando fue su turno y pidió el paquete más grande, fingió que se le había caído el dinero y señalo que no le alcanzaba para comprar lo que él quería, la pareja de abuelos tomo su cambio y se lo dieron a él y el dueño del carro le dio el paquete más grande de palomitas, Dante agradeció al vendedor y luego a los abuelos y se retiró con una sonrisa inocente.

—Sí señor, tengo un Slytherin —Dijo Theo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Blaise lo felicito y miro a su propio hijo

Lucien aun charlaba con ambas chicas hasta que ellas compraron su algodón, Lucien parecía confuso cuando el vendedor le negó su compra, parecía que el chico no comprendía porque su dinero no alcanzaba para un algodón de azúcar más grande y las chicas le trataban de señalar que no le alcanzaba para lo que él quería comprar.

Lucien puso una cara de resignación y tristeza cuando compro un algodón más pequeño, el más pequeño del puesto, no le alcanzaba para más y se retiró de la fila

Blaise miraba confundido a su hijo, hasta que una de las hermanas corrió hasta él y le toco el hombro. Con una tímida sonrisa y la mirada baja le dio su algodón a Lucien y este se lo cambio por su pequeño algodón y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La chica se alejó sonriendo con el pequeño algodón en sus manos y no noto la enorme sonrisa de Lucien.

—Eso campeón, ese es mi hijo —Blaise levanto los puños al cielo en señal de victoria.

Ambos se miraron y miraron a Draco, que ahora miraba con enojo a su primogénito que se movió de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al área de juegos en barra y se apoyó a un costado.

—No sé qué hace ahí, Lucien y Dante ya van de regreso al árbol comiendo sus golosinas.

—Bueno Draco, tampoco es para tanto… o acaso lo querrás menos por no ser una serpiente, él seguirá siendo tu hijo.

—Claro que lo quiero, es solo que todo padre quiere que su hijo siga sus pasos y eso… ustedes se ven felices por sus hijos y yo…

El rubio se callo cuando vio que su hijo emprendía una carrera hasta el final del juego en barras y atrapaba a una linda niña de cabellos largos color chocolate que caía desde lo alto del juego.

—Gryffindor —Dijeron Theo y Blaise

Luego de ver como Scorpius se levantaba y se limpiaba la ropa que se ensucio al caer con la niña en brazos, ambos parecieron conversar y reír. Hasta que la niña tomo de la mano a Scorpius y la llevo hasta el puesto de helados.

—No puede ser…

—No me digas que él…

La niña se lanzó a los brazos del vendedor de helados y comenzó a mover sus brazos y apuntar a Scorpius, parecía estar contándole como la salvo de su caída.

Scorpius solo movía sus manos señalando que no fue nada y sonreía.

El vendedor le dio la mano y señalo su enorme carro de helados… cinco minutos después Scorpius venía con una copa de helado más grande que su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Draco no lo podía creer, se levantó de su asiento y camino al encuentro de su hijo.

Blaise y Theo lo siguieron

—Scorpius ¿Cómo pudiste comprar ese helado tan grande? —Fingió no haber estado pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia su hijo.

Justo cuando comenzó a responder, llegaron Dante y Lucien comiendo sus golosinas y mirando con los ojos abiertos la enorme copa de Helado de su amigo. Blaise y Theo también llegaron hasta el grupito.

Scorpius miro a sus amigos y luego a su padre —Bien te lo diré, pero no te enojes conmigo —Draco asintió. —Lucien, Dante y yo hicimos una apuesta ya que con el dinero que nos dio el tío Blaise no nos alcanzaba para comprar nada decente, no te ofendas tío —Blaise se encogió de hombros —Apostamos quien sería el que llegaría con lo mejor y bueno todos lo conseguimos pero al final, yo gane —Termino levantando su copa de helado y sonriendo.

Lucien y Dante se quejaron —Pero no ganaste, nosotros tuvimos nuestras cosas primeros —se quejó Lucien —yo compre un algodón pequeño y una chica me lo cambio por el suyo que era de los más grandes y a Dante unos abuelitos le pagaron la diferencia para su golosina —Lucien se cruzó de brazos cerrando su caso.

Scorpius le dio una lamida a su helado —Eso está bien para ustedes, pero yo aún tengo mi dinero, a mí el helado me lo regalaron y es el más grande que pudo hacer el vendedor.

Dante lo miro de pies a cabeza —¿Qué hiciste?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros —Sabia que esa niña es hija del vendedor de helados, hace un tiempo los vi llegar juntos y ella aun no logra atravesar ese juego de barras, solo era cosa de esperar mi oportunidad de hacer que me debiera un favor y luego le mencione que quería comer un helado pero que no tenía dinero y ella me llevo donde su padre, le conto como la ayude y el vendedor me dijo que podía elegir lo que yo quisiera como premio por ayudar a su hija, esa es toda la historia.

Scorpius camino hasta estar junto a Lucien y Dante, estos lo miraron y solo rieron, el grupo se fue hacia el árbol nuevamente y se sentaron a comer sus premios.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de campeonato —Slytherin lo sabía, tengo que llamar a Hermione ya regreso, cuiden a los chicos —Y se alejó sacando su teléfono celular.

Theo y Blaise se miraron —Ha nacido un nuevo Príncipe

—Larga vida a la familia real.

…o…

Solo queda decir que cuando Hermione se enteró de lo que su esposo y sus amigos andaban haciendo con sus hijos y les conto a sus amigas, a los señores Malfoy, Zabini y Nott no se les vio durante mucho tiempo en ese parque…

Fin


	2. La gran Cena

_Gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y la siguen._

_Tengo Beta, tengo beta, tengo beta y estoy muy feliz y muy avergonzada de mis fallas jajaja, __**LidiaaIsabel **__necesitaba tu ayuda._

_R.R:_

_-Cris James: Se viene un capítulo que explique de dónde salió el Hansy, dedicado a ti._

_-LidiaaIsabel: Me gusta ver historias sobre cómo__los chicos compiten entre ellos, pero que compitan por sus hijos me da muchísima risa._

_-Sally : Si me gusta que gane Scorpius, es que así me imagino un hijo entre Hermione y Draco, un niño que se sale con la suya en todo pero siempre con ayuda de su ingenio y astucia jajaja._

_x-x-x_

_**2.- La Gran Cena:**_

La gran cena de recaudación de fondos post-guerra sería a fin de mes, dichas cenas siempre eran precedidas por alguna esposa sangre pura que quería consagrarse en el grupo de otras esposas sangre pura.

Pero este año no, este año el evento recae en los hombros de la señorita Hermione Granger quien por solicitud del mismo ministro sería quien organizaría la cena, para atraer al público había dicho el hombre.

La cena se llevaría a cabo en la flamante casa nueva de Hermione comprada con lo que sus padres le dejaron luego de retirarse y lo que obtuvo como heroína de guerra. Es por eso que ahora Hermione estaba ahogada en papeles, cajas y cotizaciones de servicios.

—No puedo hacer esto, es demasiado para mí, no puedo creer que las esposas sangre pura hacen esto, por gusto, es una locura… ¿y si no viene nadie?

—Hermione cálmate, primero si hay alguien que pueda hacer esto esa eres tú y segundo, por supuesto que la gente vendrá.

Ginny y Luna estaban ayudándola con lo que podían, habían sido semanas de trabajar, organizar, cotizar, comprar y un sinfín de cosas más. Hermione había querido hacer todo sola en un principio pero cuando se vio superada, le pidió ayuda a sus amigas y hasta a Pansy.

Así como lo oyen, Pansy Parkinson la flamante nueva adquisición al grupo… desde que está en una relación con Harry Potter.

Cuando Ginny se enteró luego de pasado 6 meses desde que su relación con el chico dorado terminó, no hizo nada más que desearle suerte con una sonrisa y advertir a Pansy que si dañaba al chico, su cuerpo se descompondría en el fondo del lago negro.

Estaban revisando los servicios de comida y el grupo que tocaría, además de la bebida que se serviría cuando Pansy prácticamente saltó dentro de la habitación desde la red flu.

—Señoritas, tenemos problemas —dijo mientras dejaba frente a ellas una elegante invitación decorada con una cinta de fina seda — Ascotoria anunció que estará dando una cena en beneficio de los afectados por la guerra, adivinen cuando… Exacto el mismo día que tu cena Granger… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?

Al ver que nadie le respondía, lo hizo ella misma. —Significa, que tendrás que apostar más duro o no tendrás bolsillos que vaciar en tu cena.

—Esa maldita perra… no puedo creer que haga esto y te aseguro que su roñosa hermana la está apoyando —dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Pansy la apuntó con una dedo —Dalo por hecho, vengo de la mansión Greengrass, fui para asegurarme de que esta invitación no sea un error… todos saben que ese fin de semana será tu cena, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que me confirmó que ese día daría una fiesta que sería y cito "Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haga esa asquerosa sangre sucia" me lo dejó claro.

Luna se levantó y tomó la invitación —No puedo creer lo vengativa que son esas dos… Astoria no te perdona por "robarle" —dijo haciendo comillas —A Draco y como Ginny le "robó" —comillas otra vez —A Daphne su supuesto novio, Blaise.

—Blaise nunca tuvo nada serio con ella, Daphne gusta de inventar cosas en su mente.

—¿Y ahora qué? A esta cena deben venir las esposas sangre pura, ellas son las que dan mejores donativos a estas causas pero ahora seguro todas irán donde Astoria… mi cena fracasó.

Pansy negó con la cabeza —No digas eso, aún no estamos acabadas, yo sé cómo piensan esas niñas mimadas, estaremos un paso delante de ellas… tengan fe.

—Espero que no te equivoques Parkinson —dijo cabizbaja Hermione, mientras Ginny se mordía una uña y Luna se paseaba frente a la ventana.

Mansión Malfoy

Draco se encontraba recostado en un gran sofá negro de cuero en la biblioteca mirando con odio una invitación en su mano, cuando escuchó pasos apresurados por su pasillo, suspiró, tres, dos, uno…

—¡Draco!

—Hola Blaise.

—Nada de hola, ¿ya viste esto? —dijo levantando su propia invitación —No puedo creer, que venenosa jugada por parte de perristoria.

—Tú y Pansy hicieron un deporte de buscarle apodos a Astoria.

Blaise se encogió de hombros —Solo hasta que encontremos el que mejor le quede, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué opinas sobre este teatro que quiere hacer tu ex prometida?

Antes de que Draco respondiera Theo hizo acto de presencia en la biblioteca —Que bueno que ambos están aquí, supongo que hablamos de lo mismo.

Blaise movió su invitación en el aire —Así es amigo, hablamos sobre como Draco la tiene de oro, tanto así que su ex y su nueva novia, se lanzan a hacer fiestas para ver quien se lleva la polla de oro.

—Blaise, no seas vulgar… mi madre puede oírte y te lanzará ese hechizo de jabón a la boca como la última vez.

Blaise arrugó la cara recordando el sabor a jabón en sus comidas.

Theo se dirigió a Draco dejando su propia invitación sobre la mesa —¿Cuál es el plan?

Draco descanso su cabeza en su mano y cerró lo ojos —Nada por el momento, obviamente no iremos a la fiesta de Astoria pero no podemos hacer nada más, Hermione no me dejará ayudarle, ya saben cómo es.

—Si con todo eso del honor de los Gryffindor, esto es una batalla personal… creo que lo siento un poco por Granger, era su primera vez haciendo estas cosas de las cenas —dijo Theo.

Blaise y Draco sonrieron.

—En realidad deberías tener lastima por Astoria, recuerda contra quienes van… dos Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin, no tienen oportunidad.

_Días después_.

—Ginny, Hermione tiene una crisis de nuevo ¿Dónde está el whisky de fuego?

—Último cajón… tenemos que encontrar una forma de arreglar todo esto, me niego a dejar que ese par de perras malnacidas nos ganen esto.

—Lo haremos, no lo dudes.

_Mansión Greengrass._

—Señorita ya está todo instalado— dijo una pequeña elfa desde un rincón de la sala.

—Excelente, ahora desaparece de mi vista.

—Astoria esto será magnífico imagina lo que dirá El Profeta de la fracasada cena de Granger versus el éxito de tu fiesta, quedará por el suelo y de paso esa pobretona pelo de zanahoria.

—Lo se Daphne no puedo esperar para que sea la fiesta ¿Narcissa confirmó su asistencia?, si ella viene es seguro que traerá a Draco con ella —a Astoria le brillaban los ojos.

—Su lechuza llegó esta mañana, ella vendrá y si viene con Draco, eso quiere decir que Blaise también vendrá…Es nuestra oportunidad de abrirles los ojos y que de una vez por todas se den cuenta que es con nosotras con quienes deben estar… no con esas. Pero en el remoto caso que la sangre sucia haga su fiesta… ¿ellos no irán? Si sus madres están aquí ¿no?

—Tranquila hermana yo ya me asegure de que esa cena se hunda hasta lo más profundo.

—¿A si hermanita?, cuenta, cuenta…

_Casa de Hermione_.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡No, no no no no…! —gritó Hermione.

Ginny, Luna y Pansy corrieron hasta ella.

Ginny llegó con la varita en alto —¿Qué pasa?

—Mira… me acaba de llegar esto —Hermione le dio una carta a Pansy.

Pansy frunció el ceño —Malditas… te apuesto mi casa en la playa a que esas arpías metieron sus uñas postizas en esto…

Luna tomó la carta de las manos de Pansy —La banda que tocaría en la cena canceló, según ellos tres de sus músicos se encuentran incapacitados.

Ginny gimió —No… con ellos ya nos quedamos sin música y sin el servicio de comida.

Hermione se levantó lentamente y habló despacio —Estaré en mi habitación, necesito un momento.

Cuando solo quedaron Ginny, Pansy y Luna, esta última dijo: —No podemos rendirnos hemos trabajado mucho para esta cena, se lo debemos a Hermione.

Ginny asintió —Esto no está terminado, podemos hacerlo y ese par de zorras lamentará el día que se metieron con nosotras.

Pansy sonrió —Cuenta conmigo.

_Día de la cena_.

En contra de su buen juicio Hermione continuó con la cena, a pesar de que ya habían venido tres reporteros a preguntarle si cambiaría o cancelaría su cena debido a la fiesta de la "señorita" Greengrass. Los reporteros fueron sacados a punta de varita por una indignadísima Ginny.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación en el segundo piso de su casa ya arreglada para bajar al salón que Pansy acondicionó para la cena, había usado hechizos de ampliación, de iluminación, de decoración y según ella, era su mejor trabajo hasta ahora.

Hermione dudaba que sus esfuerzos recibieran los aplausos que seguro merecía, ya que no vendría nadie.

Tocaron a su puerta y Pansy entró a su habitación —Que bueno que ya está lista, te necesitamos abajo, necesitas dejar que te vean. Como la anfitriona de esta noche debes socializar con todos y aparecer en las fotos, ahora vamos, vamos…

Hermione suspiró derrotada —Ya que, terminemos de una vez por todas con esto.

—No me gusta tu tono, vamos alégrate… No creo que a Draco le guste verte así.

—¿Crees que venga?, corazón de bruja dijo que Astoria había confirmado la asistencia de Narcissa en su fiesta, seguro tuvo que acompañarla.

—No, él vendrá aquí, si sabe lo que le conviene aparecerá con Theo y Blaise.

—Lamento que Harry no pueda venir, a veces se entrega demasiado al trabajo.

—No te preocupes, además cuando vuelve de esas misiones, viene tan lleno de energía que vale la pena esperar —dijo la morena mordiéndose los labios.

—Ugghhh asco, no quiero saber eso…

Ambas bajaron riendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, no se oía música ya que habían hechizos insonoros alrededor, pero aún así a Hermione le pareció deprimente.

—Bien aquí voy —se dio ánimos Hermione.

—Sonríe —le recordó Pansy.

Al abrir las dos puertas del salón, una luz azul cegó momentáneamente a Hermione, cuando recuperó la vista notó los detalles en la habitación.

Había música, buena música con un DJ y todo, había luces, había servicio de comidas y bebidas. Y lo más importante había gente, mucha gente, riendo y bailando.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué?...

—Ah ¿te sorprendimos no?, lo sabía jajaja ojalá pudieras ver tu cara.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

—Así es, ahora deja que te explique todo, la música la consiguió Lovegood ella se contactó con ese DJ es hijo de Muggles y tenía todo su equipo solo lo condicionamos para que lo usara en esta casa.

Hermione asintió mirando hasta el escenario donde se encontraba el DJ y frente a él había una pista de baile, llena de personas bailando. La música no era la típica música clásica, pero era nuevo y pareció gustar a las señoras y sus hijos.

—El servicio de comidas —continuó Pansy —Weasley contactó a la empresa que patrocina a su equipo de quidditch y les ofreció trabajar aquí, no pudieron rechazar su solicitud. Nos dieron excelentes descuentos y todo está exquisito.

—Y si te preguntas quienes son los endemoniadamente atractivos chicos que están sirviendo las bebidas y la comida —Aquí Pansy inflo el pecho —yo los traje, son modelos de la agencia de mi prima en Francia y ella, digamos que me los "prestó" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —Me debía un favor, así que aquí están, para nuestro deleite.

Hermione por primera vez notó a los hombres que llevaban bandejas con comida y copas de vino, Pansy tenía razón, eran guapísimos y vestidos con ajustadas camisas blancas con los primeros botones abiertos y sus impecables pantalones negros, eran un placer para la vista. Hermione vio a muchas señoras inflar el pecho y sonreír coquetas cuando un mesero se les acercaba.

—Todo está increíble, no sé qué decir.

Pansy se encogió de hombros —Solo di gracias no esperamos nada más, ahora vamos, hay bolsillos que vaciar.

Con una enorme sonrisa Hermione se aventuró en el mar de gente, Cuando había pasado aproximadamente una hora Hermione fue donde Ginny, que se encontraba en una gran mesa, ella estaba recibiendo los donativos, anotaba el monto y el nombre de la familia que donó.

—Hola Hermione ¿Cómo va todo? Por qué aquí vamos increíble, mira.

Hermione tomó la hojas que le dio la pelirroja y abrió enormemente los ojos, galeones, muchos galeones, más de lo que ella había visto en toda su vida.

—Guau.

—Eso pensé yo, es mucho dinero y aún falta, viene llegando más gente, yo ya me comunique con el proveedor de comida y bebida para que trajera más, nos hará falta.

Hermione comenzó a leer la larga lista de nombres hasta que noto el donativo realizado por la familia Malfoy, como ella pensó eran muchos galeones.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sonrió ante el familiar aroma de su novio.

—Hola tú, creía que ya no vendrías.

—Y perderme la mejor fiesta del año, ni en sueños, no sabía que tenías en ti el espíritu fiestero para algo así.

—Fue todo gracias a las chicas, yo ya estaba hundida, pero dime, tu madre fue a la fiesta de Astoria ¿No fuiste con ella?

Draco sonrió y apuntó a la pista de baile, su madre se encontraba con una copa de vino en la mano y rodeada de señoras que reían con ella.

—Le informo señorita Granger que mi madre, es una aliada a tu causa y si aceptó ir a la fiesta de Astoria, fue únicamente para ver el momento preciso cuando su fiesta se fuera por un caño y poder traer con ella a todo ese mar de señoras que ahora están comiendo y bebiendo con ella, además de comerse con los ojos a tus meseros. ¿De dónde sacaron a esos tipos? No me gusta que anden rondando por aquí.

Hermione se rio —Pansy los trajo dijo que trabajaban para su prima.

—Potter se enterará de esto.

Hermione no lo soportó más y rió a carcajadas, la noche iba perfecta, superó con creces el monto que pensó en reunir y tenía a sus amigas y su novio con ella, la vida era buena.

Fin.

_Extra_:

Una semana después aún aparecían en las revistas sociales y El Profeta, las fotografías de la gran fiesta de recaudación de fondos, todos destacaban el gran ambiente que se vivió durante la noche y la descomunal suma que se recaudó, la que se destinó completamente al apoyo de las familias que fueron heridas durante la guerra.

Y el mayor detalle que destacaban y celebraban, era la pedida de mano de la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger por su novio el heredero Malfoy, con el total apoyo de su madre que se encontraba presente también en la fiesta.

De Plastoria, no se escuchó más en mucho tiempo.


	3. Poción Multijugos 2-0

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel por la grandiosa corrección._

…_o…o…o…_

_**3.- La poción multijugos 2.0**_

Draco pestañeó tres veces para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo era real, ahí en su sala común de premio anual la cual compartía con la princesa de Gryffindor, la Weasley mujer y Lovegood; estaba con un ataque de nervios y en medio de ambas en un sofá estaba Granger.

Bueno estaba y no estaba, en realidad… Granger estaba recostada en el sofá y en sus manos tenía un ratón de peluche al que lanzaba de una mano a otra.

—¿Luna qué pasó? Seguimos los pasos, ¿En qué fallamos Luna? —La chica se jalaba el cabello mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

—No lo sé, le pusimos todo lo que ella nos iba diciendo ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Lovegood miraba con una sonrisa a la chica sobre el sofá que ahora mordía la cabeza del ratón.

Draco tosió para hacerles saber que estaba allí, ambas chicas dieron y un salto y lo miraron asustadas.

—Diablos Malfoy, no puedes aparecer como las personas normales —Ginny tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra en el cabello.

—No sabía que estaban aquí, Granger no mencionó que se reunirían hoy.

Hermione y Draco, llegaron a un acuerdo de convivencia civil, ambos dejarían atrás el pasado y este año solo serían compañeros de habitación, nada más que eso, con el pasar de los meses y una vez superada la incomodidad, ambos encontraron una compañía agradable en el otro.

—Estábamos preparando una versión mejorada de la poción multijugos, sabes como Hermione aún está molesta por esa falla en segundo año y dijo que sería capaz de crear una poción que le diera los atributos de un animal, en este caso un gato… Pero, no sé, algo pasó y es, bueno, un gato en el cuerpo de una chica… —Ginny apuntó al sofá donde Hermione ahora estaba de espaldas jugando con su ratón.

Draco quedó con la boca abierta, Hermione le había contado sobre su incursión de pociones en segundo año y ambos terminaron riéndose de la experiencia y Draco quedó secretamente admirado de la habilidad de la leona.

Ginny continuó su tormento personal —Nos van a expulsar por jugar con pociones… ¿pero aún no comprendo en que fallamos?

Luna la miró, pensativa.

Ginny comenzó a enumerar los ingredientes — A ver… le pusimos las sanguijuelas, los crisopos, la descurainia sophia, la centinodia, el pelo de gato, el polvo de cuerno de bicornio y un trozo de piel de serpiente… —Siete. Draco y Ginny miraron a Luna. —¿Cómo dices Luna? —Que la poción tenía 7 trozos de piel de serpiente, era tan linda toda verde y brillante que no pude evitar ponerle más, además el siete es un número muy mágico… eso solo ayuda en la poción ¿no? Ginny dejó caer la mandíbula hasta el pecho —¡LUNA! Draco retrocedió y Hermione dio un salto desde el sofá hasta detrás de una silla y desde ahí miraba a todos. —¿Estuvo mal? ¿Es mi culpa que Hermione esté así? —El mentón de Luna comenzó a tiritar y Ginny se acercó a ella. —Shh tranquila, por lo menos ahora sabemos que fue lo que falló y podemos pedir ayuda. Iremos a buscar a Slughorn ¿Malfoy puedes cuidar a Hermione mientras volvemos? —¿Qué? ¿Cuidarla? ¿yo? —Si. —Por qué no vas tú y dejas a Lovegood cuidando de Granger. —No voy a dejar a Luna sola con Hermione, es capaz de sacarla a pasear y no la enviaré a ella porque seguro se distrae y termina en el comedor. Draco resopló —Bien, pero mas les vale llegar rápido, quiero ducharme temprano hoy. —Si, si, si niño bonito regresamos en un tris. Con eso ambas salieron de la habitación, el silencio cayó sobre Draco y notó que Hermione no estaba detrás de la silla. Recorrió la habitación con la vista pero no había rastro de la chica. Draco divisó en las escaleras el peluche de ratón que tenía Granger y escucho una leve música, él conocía es melodía. Abriendo grandemente los ojos se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a Granger en el piso olfateando su caja de música, su madre se la regalo la navidad anterior y la melodía era una que él oía cuando era pequeño antes de dormir. Una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza lo golpeó y avanzó hasta recoger la caja de música del piso y colocarla en su lugar junto a su cama. —No Granger, esto es mío y no quiero que lo rompas. Hermione inclinó la cabeza parecía comprender que esa caja de ruidos no era un juguete. Se volteó y de un salto se subió a la cama de chico y comenzó a frotarse contra la almohada, ella encontró que el aroma que tenía esa almohada era exquisito y comenzó a ronronear a la vez que se recostaba y se acurrucaba contra ella. Draco no podía creerlo, ahí estaba la chica dorada de Gryffindor, su compañera de cuarto y secretamente la chica de sus sueños húmedos retorciéndose en su cama con el cabello salvaje, una sonrisa encantadora y su falda escolar peligrosamente cerca de sus muslos. Draco apenas parpadeó, no quería aprovecharse de la situación pero guardaría ese recuerdo por mucho tiempo, valía su peso en oro. Cuando vio como Hermione comenzaba a lamer el dorso de su mano reaccionó. —Vamos Granger sal de mi cama, cuando todo esto pase estarás muy molesta por haber hecho todo esto. Draco se sentó a los pies de su cama y no pudo evitar sonreír, sonreía mucho últimamente y más aún en compañía de la chica que lo miraba fijamente, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido y aún se arrepentía de todo lo que le dijo cuando creía en eso de la supremacía de sangre. Estaba con su monólogo interno cuando notó que Hermione se estaba acercando a él, bueno estaba arrastrándose en cuatro patas por su cama hasta llegar hasta donde estaba él. Draco maldijo su mente de adolescente que imagino esa situación con Hermione ronroneando su nombre y diciéndole que había sido una chica muy mala. Despertó de su ensueño cuando sintió una cálida y pequeña mano en su muslo, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, cuando sintió otra mano es su hombro y la chica estaba sentada en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente. Draco comenzó a sudar, esto estaba probando sus límites… que era hombre por todos los cielos y tener a una linda chica arrastrándose hasta su regazo, le hacía sentir todo tipo de cosas. Hermione miró directamente a los ojos al chico y se sentó de lado en su regazo luego de los que parecieron una eternidad, para Draco, cambió de posición y se acomodó con una pierna a cada lado sobre él, con eso Draco reaccionó. Intentando separarse de ella, pero no sabiendo bien donde tenía permitido colocar las manos intentó hablar con ella —Granger, Gra... Granger mírame, tú no estarías haciendo esto si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos, deja de retorcerte, hugg maldita sea —Hermione comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de Draco, en un principio suavemente pero luego más duro, como si ella misma necesitara sentir más contacto. Draco sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con los movimientos de la chica, antes de que lograra impedirlo sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica y guió sus movimientos, frotando el punto exacto donde terminaba la erección del chico, un suave gemido lo sacó de su mundo de placer. Se levantó de un salto aún con la chica sobre él e intentó dejarla caer, pero Hermione cruzó de piernas por su espalda y se sostuvo de los hombros del chico. —No puede ser, vamos Granger no me hagas las cosas difíciles. Hermione comenzó a frotarse en la nueva posición y Draco se paralizó, podía sentir el calor de las bragas de Hermione, pasar sobre su pantalón y humedecerlo. Draco estaba en problemas, una parte de él le decía que sería un desgraciado si se aprovechaba de la situación pero otra parte de él le decía que no fuera tonto, quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener a Hermione así otra vez, tan deseosa de él. Dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con la cama, al caer Hermione comenzó a lamerle el cuello a la vez que continuaba con los movimientos de cintura, ahora en círculos que descendían y se apretaban contra la entrepierna dura y húmeda del chico. Draco creía que explotaría de placer, esto era los más erótico que había hecho jamás, Hermione se sentía como una verdadera leona, una leona en celo que pide ser tomada, tomada duro, fuerte y rápido y por todos los magos que Draco estaría más que encantado de darle gusto. Pero su lado racional salió a flote lo suficiente como para detener todo esto antes de que fuera tarde. Tomo a Hermione de la cara y la beso. Al principio ella no reaccionó pero luego, comenzó a devolver el beso y dejo de moverse, Draco se concentró en eso. Hasta que sintió como Hermione se quedaba completamente quieta sobre él, al abrir los ojos se topó con dos orbes café dorado que lo miraban con horror. —¿Malfoy? —Se alejó de él —¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy sobre ti? ¿Y qué es eso que me clavas en el estómago? Oh Dios, ese es tu… —Granger creo que deberías bajarte de mí y con cuidado por favor, ve donde pones tus rodillas. Hermione se bajó de él y de la cama, miró su ropa toda arrugada, su cabello revuelto y noto su entrepierna mojada ¿Qué había pasado? —¿Dónde están Ginny y Luna? ¿Qué hago en tu cuarto? —Hermione se torcía las manos nerviosa. Draco se enderezó y puso un cojín sobre su entrepierna —Mira cuando llegué Weasley y Lovegood estaban con ataque de nervios por que les falló la poción que estaban probando y cuando vieron que Lovegood se equivocó en unos ingredientes se fueron a buscar a Slughorn y me dejaron a tu cuidado. —Ingredientes ¿fallaron?... Luna. —Si, Lovegood… bueno el tema es que te creías gato. —¿Por qué estamos en tu cuarto? Draco se revolvió el cabello —Tú… subiste aquí y yo te seguí, traté de sacarte de aquí pero saltaste sobre mi… y bueno yo… —¿Te ataque? —No me atacaste, bueno no ha lastimar… pero si podría tener uno que otro arañazo. Hermione se sentó junto a él en la cama, Draco se alejó lentamente de ella, no se sentía tan fuerte ahora que Hermione estaba consciente y sentada en su cama, por su voluntad. —Malfoy, por favor cuéntame todo lo que hice… con detalles. —¿Detalles? —Si, por vergonzosos que sean. —Bueno, si insistes. Draco le contó todo lo que pasó, sentía que se lo debía y se quitaba un peso de encima, notó como Hermione abría los ojos, luego abría y cerraba la boca, como se retorcía y apretaba sus muslos, eso le llamo la atención. Cuando terminó de contarle todo, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. —De verdad lo siento, espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación de compañeros. —No, lo siento. —¿Ah no? —No y tal vez afecte un poco nuestra relación de compañeros. Hermione lo miro triste —Comprendo si te hice sentir incómodo. —No es por eso, es solo que no creo poder volver a verte en tu falda de la escuela y no recordar cómo se te subía maravillosamente por los muslos y como te frotabas contra mi… no creo olvidarlo jamás. Hermione se puso roja no sabía dónde mirar y cuando Malfoy comenzó a acercarse suavemente a su rostro, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar. El beso que recibió fue dulce, tentativo, de prueba… y le encantó, ambos sonrieron cuando se separaron y se tomaron de la mano. Cuando se iban besar otra vez, oyeron los pasos resonar por la escalera y la puerta de Malfoy fue azotada contra la pared. —Hermione volvimos y trajimos el antídoto de la poción… Luna fue quien…¿Qué pasa aquí? —Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia sus amigas —Nada que deban saber, ahora que es eso del antídoto, ¿Luna que te he dicho de poner ingredientes a gusto? Las tres chicas salieron y dejaron a un impactado Malfoy sentado en su cama, pensando que pasaría ahora, cuando captó la mirada de Hermione y como ésta le cerraba un ojo de manera coqueta, supo que tenían una conversación pendiente. Luego escuchó el grito de Weasley —¡Hermione que es esa marca en tu cuello, explícate jovencita!. Draco cerró mágicamente su puerta, no quería ser maldecido y se recostó en su cama sonriendo… estaba ansioso por continuar su conversación con la morena y si la retomaba justo donde la dejó, no se quejaría. Como último pensamiento, decidió comprarle una caja enorme de chocolates Lovegood, pero no se los daría a nombre suyo… se los enviaría a nombre de Theo, sabia como su amigo babeaba por la extraña chica.

Fin


	4. Cartas a Santa

_(Re subido por problemas técnicos, este sí que sí)_

…_o…_

_Mi especial navideño, un poco tarde pero no se fijen jajaja._

_Felices fiestas a todas las personas hermosas que pasan por aquí, les deseo éxito en sus proyectos y salud, amor y sonrisas en su vida._

_4.- Cartas a Santa:_

Draco y Hermione llevaban casados 9 años, tenían dos hijos Scorpius y Antares ambos de 7 años. Como familia, Hermione les enseñó a sus hijos que la tradición de dejarle cartas a Santa era muy importante y así desde que los niños aprendieron a escribir dejaban sus cartas bajo el árbol, las que desaparecían misteriosamente a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Draco amor?

—Dime.

—¿Ya leíste la carta de Antares?

—Acabo de terminar, pide lo de siempre… una hermanita para jugar y si no se puede un perrito, mira lo dibujó y todo. Tendré que ir por uno parecido a esto —Draco señaló una especie de bola con pelos y cuatro patas dibujada en una carta rosa con el nombre de Antares en letras enormes y brillantes.

—Mmm, podrías buscar uno de raza San Bernardo, se parecen algo a ese dibujo.

—Le enviaré un búho a mi asistente, dejaré que él lo encuentre, ¿Qué tal te fue con Scorpius? Aún quiere ese cachorro de león que pide desde que vio la película esa?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volteó a ver a su esposo —Scorp le pidió a Santa que por favor se lleve a su amigo Alexander al polo norte.

—¿Qué?... pero si Scorp quiere mucho a Alexander son mejores amigos, prácticamente son hermanos.

Hermione sonrió y le explicó la carta a su esposo —Bueno, según Scorp que Alexander se vaya con Santa al Polo Norte, es lo mejor… porque según él, su padre, osea tú… lo hará desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de horror de su marido.

—¿Por qué dice eso?, Alexander es nuestro ahijado, pasa casi todo el verano con nosotros cuando Nott y Lovegood se van a sus retiros de espíritus esos.

—Retiros espirituales amor y sí, al parecer a Scorp le da mucha pena perder a su amigo, pero por lo menos estará a salvo y lejos de tus y cito "Garras de dragón"… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Scorp te escuchara diciendo algo así?

—Garras de Dragón... —susurró Draco —Ahora recuerdo que el otro día vino Zabini y comenzó a molestarme sobre como mi niña era muy hermosa y que más me valía que empezar a aprender hechizos de castración y cosas así…

Hermione sonrió —Mejor llamemos a Scorp y preguntémosle directamente, Lety —Con un pop una pequeña elfa "libre" se apareció frente a ellos —La joven ama llamó a Lety.

—Lety podrías buscar a Scorp y traerlo aquí.

La elfa asintió —El amito se encuentra en su cuarto, Lety lo traerá de inmediato.

Diez minutos después el heredero Malfoy entró al estudio de su padre donde Hermione y Draco, lo esperaban.

—Mamá, papá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy en problemas?

—Para nada cariño —dijo Hermione —es solo que tenemos una duda, hoy una lechuza del Polo Norte nos trajo una carta de Santa, pidiéndonos que le explicaras tu deseo de Navidad porque no lo entendió ¿Quieres explicarnos por qué le pediste que se lleve a Alexander? ¿No es tu mejor amigo?

Scorpius miró el piso —Claro que lo es pero… —miró a Draco preocupado y luego a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?, puedes decirnos lo que sea…

Draco estaba muy preocupado, su hijo lo miraba con una especie de miedo y él no tenía idea de por qué.

—Está bien les contaré, pero tienen que prometer que no lastimarán a Alex, promételo papá.

Hermione ahora se estaba preocupando, miró a Draco quien se veía igual de preocupado —Lo prometo hijo —dijo Draco.

Scorpius respiró profundo y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a sus padres — La semana pasada vino el tío Blaise y él con papá se fueron a conversar a su estudio y luego yo los seguí por que quería decirle al tío Blaise si quería jugar más tarde conmigo a los aurores, pero los escuche hablando de cómo Antares estaba creciendo muy rápido y muy linda —en esa parte Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto, su hermana no era linda, era molesta y llorona, además todos hacían lo que ella quería —Y papá le dijo al tío Blaise que si algún chico idiota se acercaba a ella, saltaría sobre él con sus garras de Dragón y jamás encontrarían su cuerpo porque él lo arrojaría del borde del mundo ¿Papá no sabes que la tierra es redonda? No tiene bordes…

Hermione miró enojada a Draco, no debería decir esas cosas, aún si no sabía que Scorpius estaba escuchando.

Scorpius continúo su relato —Y bueno, después de eso di media vuelta y me fui, comprendí que era una conversación de adultos… pero hace unos días cuando Alex vino a jugar ¿recuerdas que Antares tropezó y se golpeó en la rodilla? Sangró un poco y todo eso… — ante el asentimiento de sus padres continuó —Bueno antes que llegaran todos, Alex corrió hacia Antares, la levantó del piso, limpió su rostro y vestido y luego con su pañuelo limpió la rodilla de Antares.

Draco lo interrumpió —Ahora que lo dices Antares tenía un pañuelo en la mano ese día, no le di importancia en ese momento.

Scorpius continuó —Si bueno luego que ustedes se llevaran a Tares para limpiar su herida, le pregunté a Alex por qué había corrido a levantarla y había ensuciado su pañuelo. Él me dijo que lo había hecho porque Antares es una princesa y debe ser tratada como tal, además me dijo que cuando creciera se casaría con ella por eso la cuidaba tanto. Porque, según él, eso hacen los esposos que se quieren mucho y él quiere mucho a Antares y por eso le pedí a Santa que se lo llevara, así papá no se lo llevará lejos.

Hermione estaba en shock, su hijo prefería que su amigo fuera secuestrado por Santa a que su padre se lo llevara… Draco tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre esto, pero cuando volteó a mirarlo estaba rojo, rojo de ira…

—¿Papá?

—¿Draco?

—Ese mocoso prematuro, no lo quiero volver a ver cerca de Antares, voy en este momento a hablar con Nott… no puede ser que eduque así a su hijo, como… como…

—Como todo un caballero que socorre a una dama en apuros, como un hombre que cuidará a tu hija por sobre todas las cosas, como un niño digno de crecer y enamorarse de tu pequeña… como eso quieres decir.

Draco percibió el tono de su esposa, no era conveniente expresar sus pensamientos en este momento… lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

—Claro amor, es solo que no me lo esperaba… ¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto Scorp? —Draco pasó la bola hábilmente.

—Yo creo que es asqueroso que le gusta Tares, pero por lo menos es Alex, es mi mejor amigo y la cuida mucho —Scorpius se encogió de hombros —Si debe ser algún chico, mejor que sea uno que ya conocemos ¿no?

—Tienes razón amor, bueno eso nos deja más tranquilos, le diremos a Santa pero Scorp no creo que Santa se lleve niños, ¿Qué otra cosa podrías pedir?

Scorpius pareció pensarlo —Bueno si papá no se llevará a Alex por que le guste Tares, quiero una escoba nueva, un modelo más veloz y que vuele más alto.

Hermione cerró los ojos, Scorpius era un digno hijo de su padre y ahijado de su mejor amigo —Ya veremos tesoro, ahora ve a buscar a tu hermana ya casi es hora de comer.

Scorpius sonrió feliz y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta información? —Hermione miró a su esposo quien la miró molesto.

—Como que, que vamos a hacer, voy en este instante a buscar a Nott y al degenerado de su hijo… mire que se va a casar con mi bebé… —Draco fue mágicamente pegado a su asiento por Hermione.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar bien Draco porque solo lo diré una vez… Primero, Antares está creciendo, será una jovencita cuando menos te des cuenta y tendrá pretendientes te lo aseguro, pero la estamos criando bien, será una buena niña y segundo Alex también es mi ahijado y te prohíbo que vayas y lo asustes por cosas que no han pasado, quizás cuando crezca ya ni le guste Antares, además puede que a Antares no le guste él más que como un amigo, si eso pasa ¿No te alegraría tener otro par de ojos cuidándola cuando vaya a Hogwarts?

Draco pareció considerar la idea, respiró profundo y se calmó —Tienes razón, no me ahogaré en un vaso de agua… pero si hablaré con Nott sobre Alex y le explicaré el difícil, casi imposible camino que debe recorrer para que llegue a considerar darle permiso para estar a menos de un metro de mi bebé.

—No esperaría nada menos de ti amor, ahora con Scorp si deberías conversar, lo he visto hacerle el lindo con cuanta niña ve, él es quien debería tener ojos cuidándolo.

—Hermione, es un Malfoy ser coqueto está en nuestra sangre y hermoso también…

—Antares es una Malfoy…

—No no no no, Antares es completamente Granger, debe pasar cada hora libre en la biblioteca y alejada de cualquier actividad con niños.

Hermione se molestó —Te recuerdo que fui la cita más envidiada en el cuarto año, pase un año en un bosque con dos muchachos, monté un dragón, bueno aún lo hago… ¿Quieres que Antares sea una Granger completa?

Draco se tiró el cabello —Hag… están condenados por ambos lados… bueno será mejor comenzar a crear planes de contingencia… y en cuanto a Scorpius, no te preocupes tendré la charla con él… justo antes de que entren a Hogwarts.

—Y yo la tendré con Antares.

Draco se tapó los oídos, se quitó el hechizo de pegado y salió corriendo de la habitación —¡No oigo nada, no oigo nada… lalalalala!

—Bebé llorón.

Fin


	5. Libertad

_Cosita pequeña salida de una tarde escuchando música, si no reconoces la canción la dejare al final del capítulo._

_Historia corregida por LidiaaIsabel_

_**5.- Libertad**_

Astoria, hija menor de la familia Greengrass, alumna modelo, hermosa y bien educada.

Prometida del infame heredero Malfoy, perdonado por sus acciones en la guerra pero aún juzgado por la sociedad que los rodea y que los desprecia casi tanto como los envidia.

Los padres de Draco y Astoria los comprometieron cuando Draco estaba terminando su quinto año, el compromiso mantendría el imperio económico de ambas familias y produciría herederos de sangre pura que continuarán incrementando el capital familiar.

Cuando la guerra atravesó su momento más crítico, la familia de Astoria la envió a ella y a su hermana Daphne a Francia donde unos parientes con el objetivo de mantenerlas alejadas del drama de la familia de su prometido. La madre de Astoria le pedía a su esposo que cancelara el compromiso, que no obligara a su pequeña a casarse con el hijo de esa familia de dudosa reputación. Pero tanto el padre de Astoria como la misma Astoria, se negaron.

El padre de Astoria no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de adquirir poder y dinero mediante el matrimonio de su hija; y Astoria a pesar de todo, se había enamorado de Draco.

Los pocos momentos que pasó con Draco le hicieron ver al joven detrás del apellido, era divertido, cariñoso y se preocupaba mucho por ella. Él fue quien la convenció de irse con su hermana, ella quería quedarse en Inglaterra pero Draco le pidió que se alejara de todo y que cuando se calmaran las cosas él iría por ella.

Ahora de regreso a Inglaterra, luego de 6 meses de terminada la guerra, ella por fin regresaba con su amor, Draco como pago por sus acciones había sido asignado a colaborar con un departamento del ministerio, Astoria encontraba que su castigo había sido bastante leve y se alegraba por ello, no quería que Draco terminara como Lucius, en un celda de Azkaban hasta que tuviera bisnietos.

Astoria llevaba ya 3 meses en Inglaterra y se estaba impacientando, cada vez que salía el tema de la boda, de una posible fecha o de futuros hijos, Draco esquivaba el tema, salía de la habitación o simplemente se mantenía en silencio, como si quisiera estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

Draco ya no sonreía, o por lo menos no lo hacía como antes, no le sonreía a ella… se mantenía distante, pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo, hasta los fines de semana. La madre de Draco le dijo que conversara con él y que le exigiera que le respondiera sus dudas, Astoria pensó que Narcissa sabía más de lo que le decía realmente.

Su propia madre le decía que fijara una fecha y listo, la opinión de Draco no era necesaria pero Astoria quería un matrimonio basado en el amor y el compañerismo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que haberse alejado de Draco creó una brecha entre ellos y como él no parecía esforzase por reponer su relación ella sería la encargada de recuperar su amor perdido.

Lo comenzó a esperar en el nuevo departamento de Draco que estaba en medio del Londres mágico, con cenas deliciosas y botellas de vino exquisito, cenas que él agradecía y comía en silencio. Astoria se compró mucha ropa interior sensual con la esperanza de recapturar su interés, al menos de manera física, pero Draco le besaba la frente y le decía que estaba muy cansado o en las pocas ocasiones que lograba que accediera a dormir con ella, era rápido, rudo y al terminar se volteaba y se dormía de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella despertaba él ya no estaba en la cama.

Astoria comenzó a decaer en sus intentos y eso la comenzó a hundir en la desesperación ¿Qué había pasado con su amado Draco? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su _"felices para siempre"_?

Un día cansada del abandono de Draco y armada de valor se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia, sabía de las pocas conversaciones con su prometido que había sido asignado al departamento de aplicación de la Ley, en la división de asignaciones de misiones. Era un cargo bastante importante para un chico que había sido marcado como joven mortifago, pero al parecer eso era lo útil, él sabía cómo pensaban los villanos y estaba un paso delante de ellos. Su superior se mantenía enfrascado en bastantes casos importantes y por lo dicho por Narcissa, había sido la primera persona en defender el potencial de Draco en el Ministerio.

Esta persona no era ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger, a Astoria no le sorprendió que la chica dorada se abriera camino en el ministerio a grandes pasos, con su fama podía conseguir lo que quisiera y sería una verdadera tonta si no se aprovechaba de eso.

No le costó demasiado encontrar a su prometido estaba en una especie de salón de reuniones, las puertas estaban abiertas, su reunión debe haber terminado hace pocos minutos. Pero Astoria quedó plantada en su lugar al ver a Draco, su Draco sonriendo y no era solo una sonrisa cortés o educada como se esperaría de alguien de su clase, era una sonrisa enorme y brillante que llegaba hasta sus ojos e iluminaba su rostro.

Astoria miró hacia donde Draco dirigía su mirada, en medio de la gran mesa del salón estaba Hermione Granger, quien parecía estar gritándole a unos papeles esparcidos frente a ella mientras movía las manos en el aire, luego tomaba uno y se lo enseñaba a Draco y volvía a gritar agitando el papel frente a ella. Draco solo se encogía de hombros y cuando Hermione no lo miraba, él le sonreía.

Astoria sintió perder su fuerza, ella conocía esa sonrisa… porque una vez esa sonrisa fue dirigida a ella, pero ahora pertenecía a otra mujer.

Se marchó de ahí, necesitaba pensar… quizás se estaba preocupando por nada, quizás vió mal y Draco solo se reía de Granger… quizás… quizás ella era estúpida por no notar antes que el hombre al que ama, claramente ama a otra.

Durante los siguientes días, Astoria se dedicó a comprobar su teoría aún con la esperanza de estar en un enorme error. No se atrevió a comentarlo con nadie, ni con su hermana, ni su madre y mucho menos con Narcissa, algo le decía que esa conversación no saldría como ella esperaba.

Comenzó a estar más pendiente de él, pero sin ser obvia… Notó cómo se arreglaba antes de salir al trabajo, sabía que era vanidoso pero se notaba que se arreglaba más que sólo para sí mismo y usaba un poco más de perfume, Astoria volvió al ministerio con la excusa de atender temas de las propiedades de su familia, incluso habló con Hermione, intentó ser distante y educada, después de todo esta era la mujer que le robó a su novio, pero para su sorpresa Granger parecía ser totalmente ajena al enamoramiento (porque Astoria ya sabía que eso era) de Draco por ella. Casi sintió pena por él, enamorado de quien no lo quiere, hasta que recordó que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Ambos eran patéticos.

Pero la guerra y el tiempo habían hecho madurar a Astoria y aunque ella amaba a Draco no podía ser ciega frente a lo obvio, con el corazón roto y con el dolor de su alma, la cual sentía partirse a la mitad, tomó su decisión.

…..

Draco llegó a su departamento por la puerta principal, decidió tomar el camino largo y pasear a través del parque frente a su departamento, al entrar inmediatamente notó las luces de la sala encendidas y suspiró. Le dolía ver a Astoria esperando por él cada día, pero no encontraba el valor de hablar con ella… como decirle a la persona que te esperó durante tanto tiempo, que te quiere a pesar de tus errores y que aún quiere formar una familia contigo, que amas a otra.

Su lado sangre pura le decía que se casara con Astoria aún si no la amaba, eso no es importante, tener hijos sangre pura si lo es… pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a ella, a él… debía terminar con esto lo antes posible, solo los estaba lastimando a ambos.

Se sentía ridículo y estúpido, dejar ir a una chica hermosa, lista y que lo quería por una que apenas si convivía con él, una que no lo veía como algo más que un compañero de trabajo, porque ni para amigo alcanzaba…

Su padre estaría furioso, aunque pensándolo bien, eso era algo bueno.

—Astoria.

Astoria pareció saltar en su lugar en el sofá mientras sostenía una copa de vino —Bienvenido a casa Draco ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a ella, notó la mirada triste de Astoria al ver que no se sentó junto a ella, pero lo había decidido, esto no podía seguir así.

—Bien —ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Astoria le sirvió una copa de vino y se la dejó en la mesa entre ellos.

—Debes estar feliz, ya solo te queda un mes trabajando para el Ministerio y luego podrás volver a manejar las empresas Malfoy, ¿no estás feliz? —Astoria sabía la respuesta a eso, obvio no estaba feliz… no quería dejar a Granger, se le notaba en la cara.

—He pensado… ya sabes, continuar trabajando en el Ministerio, es…es fascinante.

Astoria se esforzó por sonreír—Claro que lo es.

Otro largo silencio se estableció en la habitación, Draco notó que algo estaba mal, cuando Astoria lo visitaba generalmente ocurrían dos cosas, comían y hablaba hasta que se iba o ella intentaba a como dé lugar llevarlo a la cama. Pero ahora, parecía darle espacio a él para hablar.

—Astoria yo…

—Bebe de tu copa Draco —ordenó Astoria.

Draco miró la copa en su mano, luego a Astoria y obedeció su orden. —Necesito que hablemos… de nosotros.

—Claro, tú dirás. —dijo con una sonrisa que no pasaba más allá de sus labios.

Draco se pateó mentalmente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía dejar a Astoria por Granger, Astoria era su camino seguro, quizás podría volver a enamorarse de ella, con el tiempo. Ella sería la madre de sus hijos… si se alejaba lo suficiente, sus sentimientos por Hermione se desvanecerían, ¿no?

Draco miró a Astoria y no pudo evitar modificar la imagen frente a él, el largo cabello rubio de Astoria se convirtió a uno de un suave color castaño con rizos definidos y suaves, sus ojos verdes se derritieron en un color chocolate cálido y brillante y su sonrisa… parecía iluminar toda la habitación.

Astoria vio como Draco la miraba y casi rompe a llorar allí frente a él, tenía esa sonrisa suave que ya no era suya y la miraba con cariño… Y comprendió que Draco no tenía el valor de terminar las cosas, así que ella debería hacerlo por ambos.

—Sé que quieres decirme Draco, no soy estúpida, lo sé todo.

Draco salió de sus fantasías al escuchar el tono de Astoria —¿Qué sabes?

—Ya no me amas —no le daría más vueltas, esto debía ser rápido, tal vez así doliera menos. —Debo admitir que no quería creerlo, mi orgullo y mi corazón me lo impedían, pero se volvió obvio con los días.

—Astoria...

Astoria levantó una mano —déjame terminar por favor. —al ver que Draco se calló, continuó — Te amo Draco, no olvides eso —vio el gesto de dolor que Draco hizo, sabía que la quería, no románticamente pero sabía que él no quería lastimarla.

Astoria se puso de pie aún con la copa en la mano y se arrodilló frente a Draco — _Siento que me desconoces, siento que tocarme ahora te da igual…_—Astoria tomó aire y continuó _—Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad, tu presencia aquí me está matando, sentirte a la mitad, me he cansado de intentar y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar, sé que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte…. Hoy te dejo en libertad. _

—Sé muy bien que serías capaz de callar tus sentimientos, casarte conmigo y fingir ser feliz, pero esa no es vida Draco… estuviste en una guerra, pudiste morir, pudiste perderlo todo. La vida te dio una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo amor —Draco la miró con miedo —no dejes pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz, ve por ella, lucha por ella.

Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza y tomó su mano —Astoria no… yo no quería que esto pasara… yo me iba a casar contigo… nosotros…perdóname.

—Shhh tranquilo —Astoria se levantó y dejando su copa y la de Draco en la mesa lo abrazó —_No te odio, no hay rencores simplemente el corazón ya no está, tu corazón ya no está._

—Draco escúchame —dijo buscando sus ojos — Debes ser valiente, tu camino junto a ella será duro, debes ser fuerte.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Me bastó solo con ver cómo la miras, no te odio ni a ella… Pero me voy, no puedo ver al hombre que quiero, suspirar por alguien más. Te deseo felicidad Draco Malfoy, espero que logres obtener el corazón de Hermione Granger y espero estar invitada a esa boda —dijo tratando de sonreír, fallando miserablemente cuando una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla.

Draco la detuvo con su mano —Ella ni siquiera me mira de esa manera.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Cuándo has dejado que algo así de pequeño te detenga? … escúchame bien Draco, si me voy ahora y descubro que no luchaste por tu felicidad volveré y te hechizare de aquí al polo norte ¿oíste?

Draco sonrió a pesar del sentir un peso en su pecho, Astoria se alejó de él hacia la chimenea —Hasta pronto Draco, ve por tu _felices por siempre_… yo buscaré uno propio.

—Adiós Astoria y gracias, por todo.

Draco vió a Astoria desaparecer por su chimenea y lloró, lloró por su amor de juventud perdido, por el dolor de herir a una buena mujer y por el camino que le queda por recorrer, pero lo intentaría, se lo debía a ambos.

Gracias por leer.

(Quizás tenga segunda parte, quizás…)

*Canción: Te dejo en libertad – Ha-Ash.


End file.
